The Bad Touch
by Edwardxlovesxme
Summary: Bella is away shopping with Alice and Edward cannot wait until she gets back to try something new. sexy controlling Edward LEMON! Read and review please! Stephenie Meyer owns everything! Chapter 3, HAPPY MONDAY TO ALL!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: New story, yeah

(A/N: New story, yeah! Definitely not the sweet Edward I've been writing lately, more of a lust driven, dominant Edward. He may adopt more "crude" language than he usually does(Which I'm going to admit is my favorite kind of Edward) Hurricane Ike is coming so my power might go out (bleh ) Let's get started! Read and _**REVIEW**_!

_**The Bad Touch by Bloodhound Gang**_

_**Ha-ha! well now we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other very important differences  
Between human beings and animals that you should know about**_

Id appreciate your input

Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and Ill bet youll feel nuts  
Yes Im siskel, yes Im ebert and youre getting two thumbs up  
Youve had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough youre out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my waffle house hashbrowns  
Come quicker than fedex never reach an apex like coca-cola stock you are  
Inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like daylight savings time

Do it now  
You and me baby aint nothin but mammals  
So lets do it like they do on the discovery channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby aint nothin but mammals  
So lets do it like they do on the discovery channel  
Gettin horny now

Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? let me be specific I wanna be down in your south seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means small craft advisory  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, b5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on Im mister coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours Ill show you mine tool time youll lovett just like lyle  
And then well do it doggy style so we can both watch x-files

Do it now  
You and me baby aint nothin but mammals  
So lets do it like they do on the discovery channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby aint nothin but mammals  
So lets do it like they do on the discovery channel  
Gettin horny now

You and me baby aint nothin but mammals  
So lets do it like they do on the discovery channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby aint nothin but mammals  
So lets do it like they do on the discovery channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby aint nothin but mammals  
So lets do it like they do on the discovery channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby aint nothin but mammals  
So lets do it like they do on the discovery channel  
Gettin horny now

Epov

Shit, where was Bella right now? Oh yes Alice decide that as soon as the weekend began she would take Bella to Seattle to go shopping. I am sure at this moment Bella is just as angry about our separation as I am.

I need her right now very badly, in the _**worst**_ way. I hear Jasper's thoughts, "Edward can you tone it down please? I am missing Alice too, and your nonstop fantasizing about humping Bella like a dog is _**not**_ helping!"

I have no control over my emotions right now; Jasper should be helping me not chastising me for urges I cannot overcome.

Ever since Bella and I had first consummated our relationship, we had expressed our love many times in many places. Hmm, my favorite? Probably, before we graduated from high school. We had sex on top of the Biology lab table we met at, after class was dismissed for the day.

The designer jeans, Alice buys for me, are starting to feel about 3 sizes to small. My mind recalls how wonderful Bella's tits looked as they slammed up and down in the tempo of our love making. The sound of her pliable flesh slapping against my hard thighs. Her high pitched whimpers harmonizing with my bass groans. The truth is, the only time I am able to forget Bella's sweet blood is when she is giving herself to me in the most intimate way.

I undo the button and pull down my zipper. I breathe a sigh of relief, before my thoughts start to drive my hands towards the band of my boxers. "_NO!" _My mind shouts at me, _"Bella_ _is waiting for you to please her. It is not fair that you can relieve yourself without her presence." _Ugh, waiting for Bella would make this more enjoyable, and there was no way Bella could relieve herself until she was home with me. I would just have to plan something special for the two of us.

As strange as it may seem, Bella and I always had sex in the same position. No matter where we were, in the backseat of my car, in the back of the theater at a symphony performance, the storage room in the Seattle Museum of Fine Art, backstage before our graduation ceremony, the Seattle Country Club cart barn, Bella was always under me. It was extremely pleasurable I assure you, but I am a curious creature.

Yes I had something interesting planned for her return tonight.

Bpov

Alice had dragged me through every boutique I had never heard of. Not paying attention because my brain was full of Edward. How his lips roughly caress mine, his calloused yet smooth fingers teasing every inch of my body, his massive cock rubbing against my thigh as we explore each others' bodies. Christ, I could almost come just thinking about him. I needed to get home soon. Whenever Alice would ask if I was I hungry, I would refuse and suggest we keep going. Or when she was throwing clothes at me to try on I would go without a fight, knowing that it would take longer if I tried to refuse.

I ended up getting, and liking a lot of thing I didn't expect. My favorite item being a leopard print Dolce and Gabbana corset and thong set. Alice was absolutely delighted that I had picked something so risqué, and so expensive. Really, I didn't care about the cost; I knew that Edward and I would both enjoy the garment, so it was worth it.

After we manage to stuff all of out shopping bags in the trunk and backseat, I collapse into the soft leather seat of Alice's Porsche. Alice's head snaps towards me and she squeals, "You need to put that corset on before we get home."

"Why? Won't it be kind of uncomfortable riding all the way home with a corset on?"

"I guess it just depends on how badly you want Edward. Because I **promise **it will help." She says nonchalantly, trying to gauge a reaction from me.

"Alice? What did you see? Tell me now!"

"Bella, I do not want to ruin your surprise. Just listen to me, please" She begs too sweetly.

"Fine!" I find the Dolce and Gabbana bag after about fifteen minutes of searching for it.

"Take this bag too."

"Ugh." I get out of the Porsche and stomp back into the Saks Fifth Avenue. I ask the stuck up sales rep where the bathroom is, after telling me she watches intently as I walk to the restroom, probably expecting me to steal something.

Locking the stall door behind me, I undress quickly. Alice was right, if Edward was planning something, my underwear wasn't exactly alluring. It is a hot pink bra with white polka dots. It's the type of bra your friends complimented as you are changing in gym, not the bra you use to seduce your Greek God of a boyfriend. The panties I'm wearing are even worse, they are also pink but repeatedly declare that "I love geeks". I remove both of those quickly and begin to unwrap my new thong from its layers of tissue paper. As I slide it on, the cool silk brushes up my thighs lightly, reminding me of Edward's touch to an excruciating degree.

I can't deny that this thong makes my ass look really good. Like better than Rosalie good. Yep, I just went there.

"Shit" I mumble. I had forgotten that someone would need to lace up the back of my corset. Oh well, Alice can just do it in the car. I slip it on, frowning at the gapping between my body and the structured corset. I know it hasn't been tightened yet, but there was always a nagging voice in the back of my head _"You should be better for him. He's so flawless, it can't be much fun to 'play' with anything less than perfection."_

I always tell myself that Edward wants me. Not some bimbo with giant boobs. It's just hard in an age where everything is over sexualized.

The other bag Alice handed to me contains a black satin miniskirt, which I'm going to admit I love. The shirt is a different story. I dislike the shirt mainly because there _**isn't**_ one. So Alice counts on me to walk a half a block down the street dressed in a miniskirt that comes 3 inches below my crotch and a leopard print corset. I don't know what she's on, but hell no! I put my blue v-neck t-shirt on over the lingerie, and walk briskly back to yellow Porsche.

"What the hell are you thinking? There is no shirt!"

"Bella the corset top is very chic right now, besides you know you love it." She smirks "Oh and I bought these for you while you were changing. You took forever!"

She hands me a red box with _Christian Louboutin_ scribbled across the top of the box in gold. She bought me a 1,000 pair of shoes because she got bored waiting for me.

"Bella no arguing, put them on. Your miniskirt and corset would not exactly look the best with you white keds."

They are the most beautifully crafted stilettos, red patent leather slingbacks with a half inch platform. I would be drooling over them if I wasn't so annoyed.

"Turn around." Alice commands. I remove my shirt. Alice laces the silk between the rivets, causing me to release gasps of pain. "Breathe in and fill you diaphragm" I inhale making my ribcage as large as I can.

"Bella! You look so amazing! Edward is going to be surprised."

Alice pulls away from the curb and gets to the highway. She is only going 50 miles over the speed limit which means she wants to make me wait, and squirm. We enter Forks and I become more anxious than ever, tapping out a frantic rhythm on my armrest.

"God Bella, can you calm down? We will be home within 5 minutes, I just hope you do not spontaneously combust by then."

I spend the remainder of the ride chewing on my lip, thinking about what Edward was going to do to me. I almost groaned out loud at the thought of Edward nibbling on my nipple. It's one of his favorite activities, he's told me.

The vehicle screeches to a halt in the Cullen's driveway. "You head inside Bella, I'll get the bags."

I delicately slide one leg out of the, car sweeping the other leg around to meet it. Edward can hear my footsteps, so the seduction starts now. I saunter to the house at a slow pace swaying my hips from side to side, trying to build my confidence. I feel the muscles in my legs tense and release to maintain balance on my 5 inch heels. My brain is hypersensitive to everything my body does due to the state of arousal. I fight the urge to sprint up the stairs into his arms. The sound of my heels on the stair steps seem like a ticking bomb, counting down the seconds until Edward and I can explode together.

I rest my hand on the crystal doorknob. I turn it slowly pressuring it forward. The setting sun makes the room glow. My eyes search for him frantically. He lies on his black leather couch, shirtless, his jeans hang dangerously low on his hips. His sculpted abs culminate to form a "v" trailing down into his boxers. Small wisps of bronze hair dust the area lightly.

His head pops up, his topaz eyes darken and he velvet voice states "I have been waiting for you Bella."

(A/N: Aww cliffhanger! Not really, I am planning to update within the next couple of hours so just be patient. (hint, that's when the lemon is going to happen) like I've been saying Ike is coming, it sucks I know. My power might go out but I'm not really sure. Please just take a few seconds and review what I have written so far!)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Ok so no more cliffhangers I hope

(A/N: Ok so no more cliffhangers I hope. This chapter gets darker, which was not something I was planning for this story, but it was where my writing led me. I guess that's it so please read and _**REVIEW!!**_ It all Belongs to Stephenie Myer)

_His head pops up, his topaz eyes darken and he velvet voice states "I have been waiting for you Bella."_

Epov

Alice pulls into the driveway. She is late. She saw what I was going to do and she made me wait. That would not go unpunished. Maybe I will think sickening thoughts as she and Jasper screw. Hmm perhaps I will recall coughing up blood during my final human days. That would kill the mood for Jasper indefinitely.

Alice cuts the engine and tells Bella to go inside. _"I just want her to be able to walk tomorrow eager beaver." _Alice jokes in her brain.

Bella continues her pace to the front door. I hear a clicking of high-heels. That is surprising Bella NEVER wears heels. The tempo of her walking might as well be my heartbeat. My breath syncopates within the beat of her steps.

Her foot hits the first step, now I wait. I "position" myself on the black couch in my room. Facing the door, I lay, my chest uncovered for her delight, making sure my jeans sit low enough to seduce her but just high enough to reveal nothing. She comes to stop the top of the stairs. _One...two….three….four…. _I tally her footsteps. Her breathing quickens as she turns the knob. Like a gift on Christmas, I see the gift in front me but it is hidden. _What are you talking about? Edward, are you so horny you cannot make a rational sentence? _ A more rational section of my brain asks.

Bella steps forward, oh _fuck,_ how do stop from coming right now? My eyes start at her feet. She wears red stilettos, I always thought blue was my favorite color on her but I am starting to reconsider. My eyes drag up her daintily sculpted calves, up over her knees meeting a satin miniskirt that barely stretches around her luscious round hips. Covering her torso is nothing more than a leopard print corset. The dramatic curvature created between her hips and her tits, makes her waist look no bigger around than my thigh. It pushes her breasts together so exquisitely. The curve that her cleavage creates excites me in ways I was never aware of.

The band of alabaster skin that covers he shoulders has never looked more delectable than at this moment. Her mahogany curls reach the base of her elongated neck, leading up to the heart shaped face, her swollen lips parted slightly looking ever so inviting. Her typically innocent eyes burn with lust.

Staying in my relaxed position I project a commanding whisper, "I have been waiting for you Bella" I can sense my own eyes darkening with desire, Bella is now my prey and I intend to play with my food before I eat it.

I sit up from my reclining position, leaning in to take in the scent of her arousal before sitting up properly. "Bella, I am going to ask certain things of you this evening and I am going to need you to trust me. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes, Edward. You would never hurt me." She squeaks out, short of breath. Bella is so loving and trusting. She believes I will never hurt her. I really hope she is right.

"Turn around." She pivots so that I am free to take in her backside.

My eyes trace the same path they took before, raking up the indentations of her thighs. My vision rests on her marvelous ass, I am able to make out the lace seaming of her thong through the thin tight material of her skirt. Her hourglass figure is just as pronounced from behind, the silk ribbon criss-crossing up her back forming yet another obstacle to my eager eyes. I can feel the embarrassment coursing through her. I love my Bella and am sorry for her discomfort but she agreed to submit to my will tonight and I was planning to take full advantage of it. I stifle a laugh, Bella probably planned to wear this sexy outfit and seduce me into submission before her. She could not be more mislead.

"Leave your heels on but remove your skirt." I demand. She turns around, her eyes meet mine looking more innocent than they had before. They were almost frightened. Her hands caress her own waist down to the zipper on the side of her hip. My acute hearing hears each set of teeth of the zipper unclasping. The skirt drops on its own accord, pooling around her feet. Uncharacteristically, she steps out of it smoothly.

I rise and stride over to her. "Even when you surrender yourself to me you are so indescribably enticing." I breathe into her neck, clutching her waist. Her only response is an overwhelmed moan. My hands roam down to her supple ass, kneading it viciously. She starts gasping softly and rubbing her body against mine. "Yes Bella, let your desires control you, it tells me exactly what I do to you."

I bring my lips against hers, dominating her mouth, taking in her flavor and nibbling sensuously on her lower lip.

I spin her around gradually. My head returns to the crook of her neck sucking and gently biting on it. I am slightly surprised when she thrusts her hips back to grind against my erection. No sound escapes me though; she needs to remember that I am in control tonight. "Does it excite you Bella? Are you aroused by the thought of me taking you wildly? Controlling your every movement, granting you pleasure you have never experienced, and using you as my toy before allowing you to come. Is that what you want me to do Bella? Because truthfully, I plan to whether you want to let me or not."

"Ungh." Bella nods enthusiastically at my questioning.

I step back from her. My prey has now been taken down, I dictate what happens now. When I will go in for "the kill". My hands tug on the silk bow at the base of her back. The loose strings now hang down over her exposed ass. As I pull on each "x" of the ribbon to loosen them. Every pull draws steep gasps of breath from her. An evil smile pushes my lips nearly to my ears; _I can do anything to her. _

I separate the adjoining parts of her corset held together by the ribbon. Her bare back now displayed in front of me. My hands crawl around her waist, ascending to grab her tits. No many how many times I had licked, and touched and pinched at them, their incredible softness always surprised me. Her back arched, pushing her round tits harder into my awaiting hands. "Ahh fuck Edward. Shit, don't stop please!"

I rotate her body again to face me again. I stare down at her heaving chest. Her breath drawing her breasts up and down. I grab her jaw and draw her mouth to mine. I drop my head and without warning, bite down lightly on one of her erect nipples. "Ohhh!" She screams at the ceiling. My hand snakes its way down to her thong. I slip it between her hot skin and the soft silk of her panties. My middle finger glides up and down her outer lips. "Do you want this Bella? Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers while I suck on your tits? You have to tell me because I do not know." I tease

"Yes Edward!"

"Yes Edward, what?"

"I want you to fuck me!"

With that I plunge my finger inside of her. "Bella you are _dripping_ for me." I growl. My mouth goes back to her nipples, teasing and sucking. "You are so tight Bella, it makes me so hard."

With my fingers still inside of her, I pick her up with one of my arms. I set her down on the edge of the bed before sinking to my knees. I remove her stilettos and bring the backs of her knees to rest on my shoulders. I hook my finger under the thin straps of her thong and start to pull it down. Her hips rise to aid my efforts, she wants this so badly. She wants _**me **_so badly. She straightens her legs as I lift them above my head to remove her panties.

Her wet sex just inches from my face. I place short kisses along her inner thighs, reveling in the aroma of her excitement mixing with the scent of her blood running through the vein in her thigh. Thin brown curls frame her sex so perfectly. I now push 3 fingers into her entrance, she emits a series high pitched groans. My mouth finds her clit and I begin to suck vigorously. The wall of her pussy began to clamp down on my fingers, her hands try to push my face deeper into her. "Oh!Oh!Ohhh! Ahh!" I stop all my movements just before she can climax.

"Do not worry love, you will come soon enough. IF you are patient and do what I ask of you."

"Mm." She moans in agreement.

"Now, come kneel in front of me."

She drags her body off the edge of the bed and is naked before me. We had never done this together. Nearly every time we had made love before, I had tasted her. It was a regular part of our foreplay. But I had always been too afraid to ask her to return the favor. Afraid she would be repulsed at my suggestion and at the thought of pleasing me with her mouth. But, I reiterate this night belongs to me. My fingers push the button through its denim hole, then moving to the zipper, lowering it fluidly. "Would you like to finish the rest Bella?" I demand, in the form of a question.

She responds silently by tugging my jeans and boxers off my hips in one motion letting them drop at my feet. Her hands rest flat against my angular hip bones. Placing kisses up and down the length of my cock. "Fuck Bella," I growl, "You feel amazing." This compels her to suck on the head of my erection. "Ugh." I groan. I weave my fingers into her thick hair and thrust. Her hands remain on hips allowing me to use her mouth as I pleased. "Shit Bella!" I shout as I release into her mouth. She makes a slurping sound trying to swallow all that I gave her.

The foreplay is over, the hunter is done waiting, this is the kill.

Bella stands to grind her body up against mine, as I run my tongue along the line of her jaw. "Now you really have to trust me Bella. Do you think you can?"

"Always Edward." She states confidently, looking me square in the eye.

"Then kneel on the bed facing the headboard." I command. She obeys and crawls onto the bed stopping in the middle of the bed and sitting back to rest on her heels. I am on my knees on the bed. I push Bella's back firmly, she catches the hint and now is on her hands and knees. Her position displays her ass and pussy for me. I grab her hips and get ready to enter her. I plunge into her in one motion. "Fuck! Bella!" I moan, "You are so much tighter this way"

"U-u-u-ugh!" she moans

I hold on even tighter to her hips as I slam her against me. The slapping sound of her sweaty human skin against my rock like thighs is intoxicating. I can feel my balls slapping against her clit. Our synchronized moans increase in volume as I can feel her orgasm approaching for the second time tonight. Although this time I was going to let her have it. "Come for me now Bella, come with me!" I shout to her. I slam into her for the final time before groaning out in pleasure. She continues to grind back against me, riding out her orgasm and whimpering in ecstasy.

We collapse in a combination of euphoria and exhaustion. We face each other breathing deeply until we can regain control.

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Was it good enough to NOT punish me for the cliffhanger situation? I certainly hope so. I have the next chapter pretty much planned out. I just have so many ideas for new stories and new chapters for existing stories.)

Oh and if you have time to add this to your alert or to your favorites you have time to review. Really any of your thoughts help! So REVIEW please!


	3. Chapter 3

This is an author's note DESPERATELY searching for inspiration.

I virtually forgot about this story after I posted the second chapter because initially response was not strong. But reviews slowly started building up and I never realized. After reading back over this story, I want to continue it badly but cannot find a situation that makes me WANT to write.

So, here is where you come in. I want (and really need) your ideas and suggestions!

I didn't mean to get you all worked up thinking this was a new chapter, but if I get a sizeable amount of suggestions and reviews, I PROMISE to have a new chapter by next Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: So let me just start out by saying that you guys ROCK. I had been looking over my past stories, and after reading this one I really wanted to continue but was completely STUCK. People gave me some really awesome suggestions, but I haven't touched this story in two months so I'm going to ease back in to the mindset by doing Bpov. Next week though, I start on some new kinky shit and probably stay in Epov, because he is easier to write. So please enjoy and _**REVIEW!!!!)**_

_Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight_

BPOV:

_His head pops up, his topaz eyes darken and he velvet voice states "I have been waiting for you Bella."_

He pauses for what seems like eternity, I can see his eyes shift, raking up and down my overexposed body before sitting up, hunching his body over with his elbows on his knees. His gaze slows when it meets the scrap of satin comprising my skirt, Edward's eyes widen when tracing over the heavily constructed corset. He takes in a deep breath letting his eyelids drop and his head fall back before his entire body follows.

Edward's endless legs splay out in front of his slightly reclined body, his muscular arms tensely cross across his broad chest. I sense a slight boyish grin creeping across his stoic face. Wetness seeps through my panties as I can _feel _his stare burning through my clothing. I may be more dressed than he is but it sure doesn't feel like it.

He leans forward, vesting his entire being into my shaking one, while still feet away. "Bella, I am going to ask certain things of you this evening and I am going to need you to trust me. Do you think you can do that?" Edward looks me in the eye, but somehow maintains that he is in control.

"Yes, you would never hurt me." The air that I have been holding in my lungs since I walked into this room is barely enough to power that sentence.

Edward's golden eyes flicker and dance as he has some kind of internal conversation, regarding myself. "Turn around." This terse command puts me in a daze, when Edward outwardly expresses his sexual desires, I am really the one who takes advantage of it even if we are playing these little power games.

I comply and stand completely upright and still, locking my ankles together and praying I don't lose my balance. Genuinely, I wonder if there is a small patch of wetness on the back of my skirt due to the vivid images I conjured up on the car ride home. The embarrassment I feel only heightens my wanton want for him to take me. Truthfully, I had planned to literally seduce his pants off when I walked in, but this will be just as good, if not better.

Hours appear to pass in my frantic mind before he speaks out to me, "Leave your heels on but remove your skirt." I pivot to face him and my previously _bedroom eyes_ have softened anticipating his control over my body.

I drag my hands across my waist before gripping the zipper on the side of my skirt, the expensive garment unzips fluidly but I must shimmy out of the satin layer of second skin. It falls in a ring around my feet and I take deep calming breath before attempting to step out of it. My successful effort causes Edward's eyebrows to pop up slightly.

He rises quickly and before I can blink, his over six foot frame seems to engulf my petite form as he takes a possessive grip on my hips. "Even when you surrender yourself to me you are so indescribably enticing." His lips move against the hollow of my throat and my overloaded senses let a primitive moan escape my mouth.

His large hands slide down the line of my spine until grasping my bare, but technically thong clothed ass. Edward massages and manipulates my comparatively tiny behind in his skilled hands, driving my hips instinctually closer to him with each pinch. My brain again loses control over my motor functions as desire replaces the blood circulating through my body. Breathy moans continue to pour from my mouth like a waterfall.

"Yes Bella, let your desire control you, it tells me exactly what I do to you." When Edward speaks like that I want to submit to his every whim, to please him in any way I can.

His mouth drops to mine, allowing me to succumb to him, marking me as _his. _He invades my mouth and gives me a taste before pulling back to nibble his lethal teeth on the pliable skin of my lower lip. Edward's grasp spins me around so gradually, I barely notice until, his excitement becomes prominent against lower back. His lips latch onto the back of my neck, nipping and sucking just enough to drive me crazy. I rise onto my tiptoes to push my self against his erection, showing Edward how ready and willing I am for him to dominate me in any way he sees fit.

Edward's breathing hitches before he regains control, "Does it excite you Bella? Are you aroused by the thought of me taking you wildly? Controlling your every movement, granting you pleasure you have never experienced, and using you as my toy before allowing you to come. Is that what you want me to do Bella? Because truthfully, I plan to whether you want to let me or not."

He just reached into my mind and plucked out my favorite fantasies. His velvet voice erases all ability to articulate words, but I sigh a fervent, "Ungh."

The weight of Edward's body against mine is lifted, and I mentally sob at the loss. His nimble fingers loosen the bow at the base of my back. They continue up each cross of the black silk ribbon, pulling the corset tighter momentarily before releasing my heaving chest. He unties the uppermost ribbon and proceeds to let the now unattached corset fall to the floor in front of me.

Even though all that is exposed to Edward is my back, I feel his possessive stares coating the whole of my nude torso. His icy hands creep up my sides and quickly find my breasts. He wastes no time before tweaking and pressing them together, watching his own ministrations while leaning over my shoulder. His cold breath washes over puffy nipples, hardening them immediately. "Ahh fuck Edward. Shit, please don't stop."

Edward spins me once again, though at vampire speed, thoroughly screwing any sense of my equilibrium. His eyes, expectedly, dart down to my heaving chest, I look with him, wondering what he could possibly find interesting. His mouth catches mine drawing it up until I can barely maintain contact with his firm lower lip. When he stands at his full height, and I can no longer nip at his chin, Edward lets his mouth surround my painfully erect nipple, permitting the fangs of his blindingly white teeth to graze it. In my blind pleasure, I don't notice his hand traveling down my stomach, in between my bare skin and the printed silk.

I feel his elongated wintry fingers barely touching the line of my burning sex. He does this briefly before growling into my ear, "Do you want this Bella? Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers while I suck on your tits? You have to tell me because I do not know." He plays on the last part, I am the only person in the world he cannot read. Now usually during sex, I use that to my advantage, keeping Mr. All-Knowing-Edward on the edge of his seat. Today, he is going to _make_ me expose my true thoughts to him. Hey, the sooner I start to play along, the sooner I get what I want.

"Yes Edward!" Strain, inches into my voice, I know he likes me desperate.

"Yes Edward, what?" He plays along too, false frustration mixing with real, lending his voice a gravely quality.

"I want you to fuck me!" Using profanities, _always _send him over the edge.

He stops his teasing and pushes through my folds, delving inside of me. "Bella you are dripping for _me_." Edward ceases speaking and provides his deft tongue to more useful purposes on my breasts. His finger squirms and twists inside of me, causing my body to move in tandem with his manipulations. "You are so tight Bella, it makes me so _hard_." Hearing that I affect his body in the same way he affects mine drives away the tension in my neck letting my head fall back and my mouth fall open in euphoric bliss.

Edward leaves his fingers deep inside of me, but cradles my body in his other muscular arm. I expect him to throw me down on the bed, and ravish every inch of me instantaneously. Instead, he gently sets me down on the edge of _our_ bed and slowly removes his finger.

He drops to his knees in front of me. My mind races, how is it that he is the one kneeling in front of me yet my body is frozen in place by only his demanding gaze? Both of his hands graze down my parting legs until at my stilettos. Edward tenderly slips the death-traps off of my feet, and than hoists my legs to rest on his chiseled shoulders. His fingertips wrap around the string sides of my thong, lifting my rigid legs above his head, and tossing the discarded panties to the other side of the room.

Pushing his body even closer against the bed, chills pulse through the whole of my body as the depth of his breathing increases near my womanhood. Edward sprinkles light kisses along the line of my inner thigh, looking like a man possessed. He _stares _at my exposed sex, straight up _stares. _I begin to wiggle, slightly uncomfortable, but his iron grip on my hips keeps me from moving.

Three of Edward's long, pianist's fingers enter me at once, stretching me not so slowly, but filling me absolutely. The feeling of the invasion is swiftly thrown to the back of my mind as his sinfully expert lips lock around my swollen clit. I throw my hands to the auburn tufts sticking out between my legs, not caring if he reprimands me. All the pleasure, the invading sensations are too much. They need to end _soon._

And they do.

But not in the "Ahh, it's over, now I feel content enough to die." way

It's in the "What the fuck? I feel worse than when I was begging it to stop" way.

"Do not worry love, you will come soon enough. IF you are patient and do what I ask of you." He lets out a low _giggle _at my frantic need for release. Right now I will bend to his _any _will. Half-clothed, he rises from his knees, looking like sex on legs as he looms over my nude and _open _frame.

"Mmm." I hope my disjointed burbling make some sense to Edward.

"Good. Now, come kneel in front of me." His darkened honey eyes lock over my entire being in one glance, drawing me off the bed and onto my knees in front of the straining denim that hangs on his hips.

And I thought he was going to punish me? I had always _pondered _about asking to do this for him. But I could only dream up the amount of resistance he would show due to his upbringing. Other times we had made love I had almost asked him, but chickened out fearing that I would make a fool of myself, or bite down on _it_ or not be able to fit _it_ in my mouth or simply just fail to pleasure him.

But knowing he wanted it and _denied _himself? By the time I am done, I am determined to have him on his knees, begging me to get on mine.

Edward undoes the brass button of his jeans and pulls the tab of his zipper down. The jeans continue to hang on his hips and he looks down at me confidently, "Would you like to finish the rest Bella?" This is a question, I'm aware, but it isn't the type that you answer.

I stick the index fingers of my left and right hands in between his smooth skin and the band of his jeans and underwear, starting in the front, near his sculpted "v" and circling opposite of each other until meeting in the back feeling the two dimples there.

The back of his jeans fall easily however the front snags on the erection springing in front of my face. I discretely tug them free, hoping Edward doesn't notice the laughter fighting to slip through my lips. Laughter at the expense of his body would not bode well, for his ego in our "power struggle".

I have never seen Edward from this angle before, his lanky form towers over me, reinforcing the theme of our night. His hands hang limply at his side, waiting for me to initiate the act.

This is one of my favorite things about Edward, even if he is in a situation of power, he worries about me, gives me time to adjust and get comfortable.

I put my flat palms on each of his pointy hip bones, far away form _it. _I mean, I've seen his……. penis before, but never this up close and personal. It has its own unmistakably masculine, heady scent, mixed with Edward's normally sweet alluring smell.

I know there isn't much I can do wrong, and I definitely can't harm him. But, if Edward waited until _now, _to ask me, he's probably been actively thinking about it for a while now. And by actively thinking, I suggest vividly recreating the sensation, if you know what I mean? And the flawless dream Bella, Edward perceives in his mind is a lot of pressure to live up to!

My palmed hands have turned into nervously clamped death grips on his hips. Tepidly I lean forward and place a small peck right on his shaft. I pull back to look up for his reassurance but Edward's face is pulled tight in ecstasy so I continue, varying where I place the kisses, and how long they last.

"Fuck Bella," He breathy groan fuels the fire of my arousal, "You feel amazing."

Building confidence through his light grunts and pants, I barely take the ominous head of his erection between my lips, afraid of gagging myself, and freaking Edward out. If he senses any _true _distress on my part he will stop our game instantaneously and cradle me in his defensive embrace.

"Ugh." His cool fingers are soon flush against my scalp, locking in the strands of my hair, barely pushing my mouth farther down than I had it before. Edward's hips start to rock forward, meeting the downward thrust of my mouth that he is controlling. My hands remain on his hips because…… I don't really know what….to do with them. I _want _to do things with them, put them places, _explore_ a little bit, but I am nervous and inexperienced in this area.

Edward must feel he is very nearly testing my gag reflex as his thrusts become shallower but faster. Massaging the roots of my hair, he works in a methodic rhythm, growing slightly off tempo as he reaches his peak.

I feel fluid coming down my throat, in short erratic ropes. I just keep swallowing until he release my head form his grip.

I pick my body up slowly, making sure to rub as much of myself against him as I can until I am eye-level with his carved chest. I crane my neck straight up resting my chin on his pecs as I look at his _relieved _face.

Edward turns head down to nibble on the bone of my jaw. "Now you really have to trust me Bella. Do you think you can?"

Of course I can trust him! I mean, what could he be planning on doing if he needs to ask? But if I don't tell Edward I trust him, we'll just end up cuddling, nothing else.

"Always Edward." I trust him, but seriously, Why does he need to ask?

"Then kneel on the bed facing the headboard." On my knees on the _bed, _facing _away _from him? Edward's unwavering tone comforts me that _he _trusts _himself_. Sometimes, he seems so wrapped up in his trepidation for my safety that I'm not sure he _benefits_ from our nightly activities.

That's right. I said it, certain nights Edward Cullen, a man, will make love to me until I climax and than _stop _without finishing himself for fear of shattering me into a thousand little pieces in his pleasure. And I know what you're thinking, isn't that unhealthy for him? I've expressed my concern for his body to him but he assures me that it doesn't bother him and my tension is more trying to him than his own.

Gingerly, I crawl on the bed and sit back on my folded legs, memorizing the intricacies of our wrought iron head board while waiting for his presence. Edward's weight presses on the mattress behind me. The movement halts but he is not sitting close enough to touch me. His frosty palm pushes directly between my shoulder blades until I finally get the idea and fall forward onto my hands.

I am very suddenly aware of the _openness_ of my positioning to him. It's nothing he hasn't seen before but it is the way I'm _offering_ it. His fingers skim over the curve of my waist and hip, over my ass and down the back of my thighs before retracing their path again.Edward repeats this, an excruciating amount of times before taking a firmer grip on left hip with his hand.

He positions himself and without delaying or teasing enters. "Oh." My head pops up in shock, he chuckles softly and grips my right hip. Edward pulls out unhurriedly but as soon as he is almost completely withdrawn, thrusts again fully. For the first few shoves of this rhythm, I pull away form his thrusts. Until the friction begins to rub me the right way, then I push my hips back in time to meet with his. "Fuck! Bella! You are so much tighter this way" Edward verbalizing how much pleasure I give him catapults my mind into an alternate universe, in which I do possess the ability to speak fluent English.

"U-u-u-ugh!" I drop my head between my stretched arms, and I can see Edward's flexing thighs as his thrusts grow more lingering. The impact of his individual thrusts drives me closer to the edge, drawing disjointed syllables each time.

"Come for me now Bella, come with me!" Edward drops his grip to the front of my thighs, attempting to relieve me as the unreachable high of my orgasm is killing us.

"Yes, yes, there, yes!" I give him unhelpful instructions and grip the sheets below me. When I feel Edward finally release I push back into him as he pushes forward drawing out our joint climax as long as I can.

My elbows buckle underneath me and my body falls limp while I lie on my stomach. Edward lies on top of me, exhausted but conscious not to crush me under his weight. He rolls off and massages each vertebrae of my back while I fight sleep, wandering if I can gather enough strength to thank him.

(A/N: For a Bpov this is really long and it took me four days of active writing to finish it but I am EXTREMELY happy with how it turned out. I originally did this just to get my groove back in this story but now I am loving it. And it's a thousand more words than Epov for this scene, which is strange for me…… but whatever. So I hope you guys love it as much as I do _**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!) **_


End file.
